Exitus: The Breach
Jerry slouched on his leather chair and looked at his watch. It was still 2:00 am. He sighed. Night shift would be over in 2 hours. 2 more goddamn hours to stare blankly at multiple cheap photographic CCTVs on his desktop computer screen while his brain virtually screamed inside him to slump over and go to a blissful slumber. But he couldn't. The anomalies needed to be kept at bay. Jerry took another shot of coffee from his always full thick mug and thanked God for the wonderful invention of caffeine when out of the corner of his left eye he caught something moving in Camera #9. He leaned over and met Anomaly XJ-9041's glistening, reptilian eyes. Scary creature: this emaciated life-form was of extremely high intellegence, charisma, and power, and was rated Type Black, the rating given to only the most dangerous anomalies in the Compound. Sometimes it unnerved Jerry to think that he was the only one awake out of all his fellow G-Squad colleagues, while myriads of bloodthirsty atrocities were locked up and snarling in cages. It had been a busy 3 weeks in the Compound: the attempted breach of Anomaly JF-6395, the massive amounts of cleanup needed for XJ-9041's cell (he had been secreting corrosive blood onto the walls that melted the steel), and the chaotic interview between said XJ and Dr. Kondri that ultimately resulted in the doctor suffering a psychological meltdown and the following suspension given for "rest". Dr. Kondri had returned the other day, but returned a brooding and silent man who did a total Dr. Jekyll on the world. Despite circumstances he had gladly taken the spot as the interrogator for the next anomaly interview with Anomaly TB-5638, scheduled to be the next day. Jerry sighed again and sipped from his mug again. After seeing that all the anomalies were dormant he decided to risk a little 30 minute nap. He was tired and needed immediate sleep. And so Jerry laid his head down facefirst on the keyboard and the next thing he knew he was flying with giant sheep above the rainbows and glowing clouds. ---- Jerry was awoken by a smack to the back of the head. "HEY! Who said you could sleep during night shift, huh? I entrusted you with one damned job and you blow it! You be lucky I didn't send you to the Marshal, you be lucky!" "Sorry," Jerry mumbled, patting the back of his head and stumbling out of his leather chair. The head officer cleared his throat, a signal for Jerry to listen to him. "We'll be having the TB interview approximately 10 minutes after. I wanted you to run as fast as you can with your kiddie feet and join the other Overseers. You're appointed one this time." "Wait, so do I just look from a wind-" "NO QUESTIONS, SOLDIER!" Jerry mumbled another apology and quickly dashed across the hallways to the wardrobe chambers, where he grabbed his suit and shoved himself in. He then ran to the balcony level of the white, spacious interrogation chamber, the balcony's window slanted and covering most of the front. Jerry sat on one of the couches but stood up after he saw that everyone else was tense and standing rigid. Dr. Kondri entered from the sliding doors on the left and confidently strided over to the interview table. He seemed to have refreshed himself significantly and had a big smile plastered onto his face. From the right came Anomaly TB-5638, a humanoid cephalopod-esque creature with regenerative abilities, bound in energy-reducer chains and strapped to a white swivel chair rolled by 2 armed Overseers. They then walked out of the interrogation chamber after directing the anomaly to the table, where he met eye to eye with Dr. Kondri. "So... muzzie, you like sucking blood, don't you? Come to think of it, Bram Stoker should've used you for his novels..." all the Overseers were surprised by the doctor's sudden change of attitude, now with a dangerous amount of sass and mockery filled into it. "Hey, I don't tell you how to fornicate your girlfriends," TB-5638 replied. Dr. Kondri seemed unfazed by the insult. Dr. Kondri took out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter of some foul-smelling, unidentified substance. The anomaly seemed to recoil from the smell. After taking a breather, he said, "You know, muzzie, you need to learn something called respect." "You should talk." Without warning, the doctor opened the cap of the green lighter and splashed the disgusting contents onto TB-5638. The anomaly shrunk back and hissed, "Holy hell, what in the name of Satan was that for?" "This." Dr. Kondri flipped the collapsible white table into TB-5638 and brandished a shotgun from under the table (interrogators are not to bring weaponry to interrogations; their bodies are always thoroughly checked). He fired 2 shots at the anomaly but they miss, and instead broke the chains. As TB-5638 scrambled out of his chair and dashed away, the Overseers including Jerry ran into the white chamber and tackled a struggling Dr. Kondri. An anomaly-and-staff evacuation order issued as blaring red lights illuminated all sectors of the Compound. The portable anomaly cages were detached and lifted by yellow, heavy forklifts to be transported away, while the hunter squadron chased down the fleeing fugitive. Suddenly, a muffled explosion was heard, and from the loudspeakers a dreadful message was announced: "ATTENTION, FACILITY OFFICERS, ATTENTION. ANOMALY XJ-9041 HAS JUST BREACHED CONTAINMENT. SUBJECT LOOSE, AT LARGE. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS; DO NOT ATTEMPT CONFRONTATION." Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Exitus